


when it heals, it beats for you

by theliteraltrash



Series: baby pull me closer [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Date, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: After a couple months of hooking up, they decide to take things more seriously. Eddie never realized how easy it would be to date Richie Tozier.





	when it heals, it beats for you

**August 1998 **

Richie zipped his windbreaker as he left his apartment building. It was a gaudy combination of colors that Eddie hated, yet somehow managed to be in style. Last time Richie wore this to visit Eddie, it was taken off before they even started undressing. Richie had a feeling that Eddie was just protesting too much. The man had the tendency of doing that. The only habit of Richie's that he actually hated was the smoking, but he had hated that since Richie picked it up when they were 10. 

He had taken to timing his walk to Eddie's apartment with a cigarette. He lit one when he got out of his building and stepped on it before heading into Eddie's building. When he finally got there, he knocked on the apartment door. There was anxiety thrumming through his veins. It was the familiar anxiety that he used to feel when they would go to the Aladdin alone to sneak into a new horror movie when they were kids.

Eddie opened the door in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Richie smiled. " _ Hello nurse, _ " he used his best Animaniacs impression as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Good morning, Rich," Eddie said dryly.

Richie didn't bother waiting to be invited in, collapsing onto the couch in the very small den. "Y'know how we've had the biggest gay crushes on each other since we were able to have crushes?" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as Eddie sat next to him, putting his feet in his lap.

Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes. He nodded. "Yes, I'm vaguely aware of this."

"I've started actually making money with my stand-up, so I was wondering if I could take you out on a date."

Eddie furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're not dating?" Richie frowned at the question. "What would you call what we've been doing?"

Ah, the exclusive casual sex. Eddie saw that as them being official to each other. "As much as I absolutely love sucking your cock," Eddie put his hand on Richie's thigh, "I wanted to do something romantic. To be like… boyfriends or whatever."

"No."

"What?" Richie's eyes widened.

"Your idea of romance is gonna be taking the filthiest fucking subway and going to some trashy cheap diner with dozens of health code violations," Eddie had a teasing small smile.

Richie rolled his eyes. "My stomach dropped to my balls, dude. Don't even jokingly reject me when I'm being heartfelt and shit."

Eddie placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry."

"You better be," Richie turned his head to press their foreheads together.

"What do you have in mind?"

“A movie?” Richie mumbled. “Dinner, maybe… I have the money to treat you.” 

“I feel so special,” Eddie teased, chuckling softly. 

“Fuck yeah, you're special!” Richie grinned. “Only the best for my Eds!” He jumped away slightly, pumping his fists in the air.

“Shut up,” Eddie laughed, smiling,

“Make me,” Richie challenged, leaning forward and smirking. Eddie rolled his eyes, leaning forward and kissing him anyways. 

There was a new Halloween film in theaters, this one bringing back Jamie Lee Curtis. Of course, Richie decided that was the movie they'd be watching. Before the movie, they went to a nice diner near the theater. One of the girls, Sandy, from his improv group, had said it was her favorite place to eat at.

"I fucking knew you were gonna take me to a diner, Rich," Eddie tsked as they walked to a curved booth near the back.

Richie scoffed. "This is a fine dining establishment. I took your mother here for our wedding anniversary."

Eddie rolled his eyes fondly. Before he could spit out a comeback, a waitress approached their booth with two menus. "Good evening gentlemen," she greeted with a smile as they opened the menus. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll take a coke, hold the cola," Richie said. Eddie kicked him under the table. 

"Uh, yeah I'll have a strawberry shake with extra whipped cream." Eddie looked at the waitress with a smile. She nodded and wrote on her notepad.

“I’ll be back with those soon,” She nodded, walking away. 

“So,” Richie hummed a song under his breath, pushing up his glasses and flipping through the menu. 

“So?” Eddie asked, peering at him over the menu.

“What were you thinking of getting?” Richie asked. Eddie tilted his head, giving him a questioning look.

“Uh, I don’t know maybe a burger we can share the fri-”

“Because I am really in the mood for some dick,” Richie whistled. Eddie groaned, looking around at the restaurant to see if anyone else had heard them. Once he realized no one had he leaned forward, kicking him again. 

“Shut up,” He lowered his voice. “Everyone could hear you!” 

“Aw, Eds,” Richie fake pouted, giving him an amused smile. “Are you embarrassed by me? Is that why you wouldn’t go on a date with me?” He stared at Eddie, drinking up the way he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Fuck, he was really cute when he was mad.

“I never said I didn’t want to go on a date with you,” He waved his hands around in frustration. “But if you’re going to say crude things then I don’t want to be seen in public with you.” He huffed. Richie laughed, knowing full well that he wasn’t series.

“Is it crude to want to suck my man’s dick?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Eddie covered his face, laying his head on the table.

“I thought we were going on a real date with no sex?” Eddie mumbled into his hands. Richie chuckled lightly.

“A good date has both, obviously,” He leaned forward, picking Eddie’s head up so he was looking up.

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” Eddie stared at him, his face in between Richie’s palms. 

“Then why do you let me stick around?” Richie asked, tilting his head and smiling. 

“I don’t know,” Eddie sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss to the other man’s lips. “Maybe it’s because you have a nice dick.” He shrugged nonchalantly. Richie stared at him.

“Ooh, nice one,” He grinned.

“Shut up,” Eddie smiled, kissing him again. 

“One coke,” The waitress said from next to the booth. “And one strawberry milkshake.” She slid the drinks onto the table. Eddie pulled away from Richie, only slightly, his face warm.

“Do you need any more time?” She asked, kindly.

  
“No, I think we’re fine, thank you,” Eddie held out his menu. “May I have the hamburger with fries… lightly salted?” 

“Mhm,” She nodded, scribbling it down on her pad. “And you?” She turned to Richie.

“Hm,” Richie stared at the menu, tapping his knuckles against the table. “I’ll have the waffles.” 

“ _ Waffles _ ?” Eddie said incredulously.

“Yes, waffles,” Richie frowned. “What the fuck is wrong with waffles?”

“It’s a breakfast food,” Eddie shook his head.

“So?” Richie raised his eyebrows.

“It’s dinner time.” Eddie insisted.

“I can eat waffles whenever I damn well please,” Richie argued back. “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t eat.”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t, I’m just saying that they have dinner options…”

“I don’t need no dinner option, Mr. Kaspbrak!” Richie stood up. “It’s waffles or die!” 

“God, you are so dramatic,” Eddie stared at him, motioning for him to sit down. Richie thought he looked like an angry parent trying to get their kid to behave. 

“I am not dramatic!” Richie put his hands on his hips dramatically. 

“Yeah you are, now sit down.” Eddie groaned, putting his hands on his shoulders and pushing him down. 

“You are no fun,” Richie commented.

“And you are a grown man,” Eddie rolled his eyes fondly. “Act like one.”

“Does any grown man look like they’re having fun?” Richie shook his head. “No, but I’m having a great time.” Eddie chuckled lightly.

“I can’t take you anywhere can I?” He asked.

“I’m civilized,” Richie looked at him. “I’m just not  _ boring _ and civilized.” 

“I’m glad that I’ve gotten myself into such an interesting relationship.”

“Fuck yeah,” Richie nodded. He looked at Eddie sincerely, staring at him with sparkling eyes. “You missed how interesting I was.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded, leaning against his shoulder. He did miss Richie, somehow. Even if he couldn’t seem to remember him for the life of him a few months ago, he know realized that he had been subconsciously missing him for years now. Growing up Richie was his best friend, his only friend if he remembered correctly, and honestly, the past few years have been kind of weird. He always did kind of feel like he was missing something. Missing someone. He knew he didn’t miss living with his mom or living in Derry, but he did miss something. When he realized it was him in the bar, Eddie realized that he was most likely missing Richie the entire time. It’s almost as if his heart had come to a stop and now all of a sudden it was beating again. Woah, wait, that sounds a little to soulmate-y. Eddie definitely was not ready to go down that path right now. Get it together, he thought to himself, this is your first official date with the guy even if you had known each other for a fair portion of your lives and you’ve been sleeping with each other for the past few months. 

“Oh fuck yeah, food’s here!” Richie whooped, causing Eddie to look up. He needed to stop thinking and enjoy himself.

Dinner ended a fair while after their food got there. They bickered slightly, but nothing more than what they did their whole lives. It was their normal way of banter, to argue lightly like that. There was no malice behind it. Though, Eddie did want to throttle Richie for pouring an obscene amount of syrup onto his food. 

“Now, was that so bad?” Richie asked, looking over at Eddie.They were walking outside closely, their shoulders almost bumping together but not quite. There was one thing between kissing in an almost empty diner at the back of the restaurant and another to walk down the street with your hands interlocked. 

“You’re very loud and obnoxious,” Eddie declared before smiling. “But I had a good time, yeah.”

“ _ Why, I am so honored to hear that, Edward Spaghettward, _ ” Richie said in a british accent, bowing. Eddie chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“I change my mind,” Eddie said.

“No take backs,” Richie shook his head, crossing his arms with a fake pout. 

“What are you, ten?” Eddie teased. 

“Probably,” Richie nodded. “Now are you ready to go watch the movie?” 

Eddie wasn't entirely sure if he  _ was  _ ready to watch Halloween H20. He had only ever seen the first Halloween movie, and if he remembered correctly that was because Richie's dad had rented it on VHS and they had a sleepover at the Tozier resident. "This is 20 years after the first one, right?" He asked.

Richie nodded. "Laurie Strode's a grown woman now and her brother Michael is back with a vengeance," he had a grin on his face as they made their way to the theater.

Despite the fact that they had just eaten, Richie demanded that they get popcorn and soda after they bought their tickets. One bucket of popcorn and one soda to split between them. Eddie had asked why they weren't ordering two sodas, and Richie had said  _ it's more romantic to share _ . It had made Eddie blush, but he jabbed Richie in the ribs with his elbow and called him a cheapskate.

The film had only started showing a couple days before, so there was a decent amount of people watching. Richie and Eddie had been the only people to take seats in the back row. When the movie started, Eddie realized he didn't actually need to watch any of the other movies in the franchise. Sure, he didn't know that Michael and Laurie were brother and sister until Richie had said so just before they got into the building. But, the movie did a pretty decent job explaining itself when it needed to.

About 20 minutes into the movie, Richie put his hand on Eddie's knee. Eddie retaliated by putting his hand on the other man's thigh, biting his lip as he kept his eyes on the screen. They stayed like that, just touching and eating the popcorn. Eddie wasn't actually paying much attention to the movie.

Richie moved his hand up Eddie's thigh when Laurie's son and his girlfriend snuck off together. Eddie chanced a glance at him, and saw that he had a perfectly neutral expression on his face. Even as he began palming at Eddie's crotch, he was entrenched in the movie. Just before Eddie began to get hard, Richie moved his hand away from his crotch. The corner of his mouth upturned for a moment and he licked his lips. Eddie tapped his foot on the ground and moved his own hand up.

At this point, he wasn't paying any attention to the movie. He was watching Richie. The way he tensed his jaw ever so slightly when Eddie gave him a taste of his own medicine. Except, when Richie began to grow stiff under Eddie's touch he didn't move away. He leaned toward Richie and whispered in his ear, "you're a little slut aren't you?"

Even in the darkness he could see the flush on Richie's face as he gave the smallest hint of a nod. Still, his attention was on the movie. "I'm gonna fuck you real good when we get back to my place. How does that sound?" His voice was more like an exhale as he whispered, his lips grazing Richie's skin. "Does Michael Myers turn you on?"

Richie closed his eyes and bit his lip. There was a hitch in his breath, causing Eddie to smirk. "He can't have you, because you're mine. You're  _ my  _ slut."

Those words made Richie lean his head back. He began to rock his hips, and Eddie moved his hand and faced the movie screen. Teenagers were being chased around a boarding school by The Shape. Richie leaned over to whisper in Eddie's ear. There was hit breath on his cheek before Richie spoke, "you're a fucking menace. You know that?"

Maybe officially being boyfriends with Richie Tozier was the most fun experience Eddie had had since he was 18. So what?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo Carter here! I hope you all enjoyed this installment of our series! Please comment if you did, we love seeing your input! <3


End file.
